User blog:MasterMachine/The Ventari Civil War
Foreword: This war was not my choosing, and I try to explain without being biased, but I will fail utterly because I want my side to win. *'NOTE': This is an page that is being updated for the duration of the war. Any place it says "I", I am talking about myself, minecraft account Mecharic. The Ventari Civil War will be a decent sized conflict if both side's allies participate. If not it will end quickly. Ventari and Allies(lolfail) *Ventari Osion and Allies *Osion *Serenum (and allies) Causes of the War Pidog retook control of Ventari and promptly demoted Thomas and Mecharic (writer of this blog). He then went about insulting me, insulting my stuff, and undoing the various plusses that Thomas and I had given the faction. (Portal Room, various new structures, other stuff) Besides that, Pidog is a MASSIVE Pristina supporter and NickBarry supporter. He is rude and self-centered, and follows the "my way or high way" ideal like a religion. However, the fact that Thomas and I stole everything of value from Ventari when we left probably didn't make them any happier with us. I stole all the portal diamonds and signs I could find, plus anything of value in Pidog's house. And then accidentally flooded it (honestly an accident lol. Shouldn't have made the basement under water). So they have reason to dislike us as well. Early Stages First Invasion The First Invasion and First Kill of the war goes to Dkclend of Araluen. He killed Minecrafer3000 as their first part in the war. I later invaded and tried to kill pidog10, but failed to do so. Diplomacy After that, there was a period of peace during which Pidog approached us with a proposal for peace. He would step down and Minecrafer would take his place. It was agreed on, and I truced them and returned some of the diamonds I had stolen. Then Pidog comes back and says "Oh, I'm not stepping down." He added a crown to his skin, so we have NO belief that he will ever surrender his power. After some attempts at a new deal, we agreed (Thomas and I) that war was the only option. Second Invasion when diplomacy failed, pidog decided to invade Osion alone. If Thomas hadn't been busy, we could have taken him, but since he was I tried to take him alone but had to flee into the mines. Then Serenum, more specifically SYkO_Reaper117 and Darkfeather, came to Osion, and the three of us killed Pidog10 (mostly them, but I got the kill). We then went about rampaging through Ventari and killing pidog 3 more times, all credit to Darkfeather. Exodus Over the past two days, Srox111, Sgtky, fjutte, and Tricky_Rickey have left Ventari and joined Osion. We now have 220 power (or more) while Ventari has 120 power (or less). Meanwhile, I went about digging a massive trench along the current Ventari border, 4-5 blocks deep and growing wider over time. Ventari has obviously lost, and even pidog10 knows it. He transferred leadership to Minecrafer3000, which was what we at Osion had demanded. However, he then went about insulting ThomasOverMany (our leader) for the better part of 2 hours. The faction is on the verge of re-enemying Ventari. Currently For now we are at peace, truced with Ventari, however, it is a VERY shaky truce held only so long as we aren't insulted by pidog again. Category:Blog posts